Billy-Jay Clarke
]] Name: Billy-Jay Clarke Gender: Male Age: 17 Hometown: Birmingham, Alabama Grade: 12 Hobbies and Interests: American Football, Hockey (spectating), MMA (spectating), Religon, Guitar and Country music. Appearance: Billy-Jay is built like a tank at 6ft 1" and 201 pounds. Muscular without looking like a freak or body-builder, Billy's frame communicates nothing more than power. In general though, Billy looks as if he could have stepped straight out of any high-school flick. With short blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and a smooth tanned complexion to complement a perfectly straight nose and a million dollar smile, Billy is handsome indeed. Indeed, he's the type of guy that would set the hearts of many a teenaged girl racing with a single look in their direction. On the fateful day of the experiment, Billy-Jay was wearing a dark blue football jersey and a pair of white tracksuit bottoms, along with a pair of fairly beaten sneakers. Characteristically, he had in his right ear a small silver stud. Biography: Billy-Jay's upbringing couldn't have been more stereotypical of that of a kid growing up in the deep south. Patriotism, religon and family were the ideals drilled into him as he progressed through childhood. That's not to say this was bad in any way, shape or form, simply that Billy had strong traditionalist values from an early age. The youngest of five children, Billy always needed to be a bit of a scrapper to survive the roughneck treatment of his older siblings, instilling into him a strong love of physical competition. Billy didn't come from a privileged background, but it was a loving and supportive one. His parents, Joel and Jeanie, always did their best to encourage their kids (well, so long as they were doing things they approved of). Being part of a close-knit community around the local church also did a lot for having a strong support network and Billy certainly had plenty of friends growing up. He wasn't the smartest kid in the world, but he was genial and charismatic, making him easily likeable. Progressing through school, Billy-Jay found the love of his life from the first moment he was allowed to participate in sports. American Football. Since he was a kid, he'd always loved watching the games with his father on their banged up old TV and the chance to actually play it was a dream come true. Quickly displaying a strong aptitude for the sport, Billy became one of his team's standout players from the first time he picked up the ball to date. In recent years, he has even captained his high school team and fully believes that in a couple more years time, he will be amongst the top draft picks for the NFL. Billy also enjoys watching both hockey and MMA, finding a liking for the visceral intensity of both sports, especially as he played hockey himself for a while before dropping it to concentrate solely on football. Interestingly for a guy many would consider a meathead (although his grades are average), Billy-Jay is into country music in a huge way, even playing a little acoustic guitar himself now and then for an irregular band he and some of his buddies formed. They're far from pro standards, but they aren't terrible either, particularly when Billy can overcome his stage fright enough to contribute some backing vocals. Still, life isn't all sunshine and roses for Billy. Though outwardly he remains the same cheerful and friendly guy, quick to smile and laugh, inwardly he's a quite troubled individual. Without belabouring the point, Billy is keenly aware that he is very strongly attracted to other men. Needless to say, this brings a hell of a conflict with some of his religious beliefs (and especially those of his parents). Billy has no idea how to even approach confessing this to anybody, and his homosexuality is and has been for three years his very tightest of secrets. Advantages: Strong, tough, quick - physically Billy-Jay is an excellent specimen, which will certainly stand him in good stead in any melee. In addition, he has some passable knowledge of how to fight from his MMA watching, though this obviously doesn't have a patch on actual training. Disadvantages: Billy-Jay doesn't have a mean bone in his body, and he'll struggle to get into the mindset required to 'kill or be killed'. Furthermore, although his nature might endear himself to others, Billy trusts far too easily and is unlikely to see through a schemer, leaving him open to knives in the back. --- Power: Ocular Luminescence ''' '''Conclusion: The All-American man, except younger and a bit more homosexual. If he decides to grow a mean bone, he'll be a real contender. The above biography is as written by Clueless. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: An unfortunate side effect of his power. Allies: Possibly Johnny Marsh Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Billy-Jay awoke on the stretch of beach nearby the spit on which the abandoned shack was built. Deciding to make for the obvious shelter, he waded across to the opposite beach, running across the wetsuited Johnny Marsh. After reassuring Johnny that he wasn't going to attack him, Billy-Jay inquired after the other boy's odd outft (in fact hiding his transparent skin) but found his question deflected. In spite of the situation, Billy was optimistic about their chances, only to find his eyes growing sore. This, as it happened, was as a result of an unstable feedback loop with the solar-powered nature of his power. The energy overloading, Billy-Jay was killed as a wave of heat swept through his skull, liquifiying his eyes. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''C18 was an interesting example of the innate instability of our experiements. More defects such as this one simply should not be allowed to stand. Little more than wasted potential. '''Memorable Quotes:'' '' ''-"All I can say is that it ain't nothing you should worry about. Not a thing any of us all can do right now. You know? We ain't got no scientific labs to try and puzzle all these changes out, nor reverse them. Just have to take our licks up 'till we get a shot to overturn things," ''- Billy-Jay gives his view on the situation to Johnny Marsh Other/Trivia *Billy-Jay was the first character to die in Evo, and the only one to die as a direct result of flaws in his power. Permission for the circumstances surrounding his death was granted by Hallucinogenic, at Clueless' request. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Billy-Jay, in chronological order. *Beauty is only skin deep Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Billy-Jay Clarke. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Really good character with a lot of potential that I wish could've gotten further in the game. However, his death was pretty morbid and I probably shouldn't have read it right before going to sleep - ZettaMagnetic *Billy-Jay was a very interesting concept. I also applaud Clu's willingness to do something different on his death. Even after half the Evo cast is dead, Billy-Jay's fate remains one of the single ickiest moments in the game. - MurderWeasel *In his brief story, Billy-Jay’s personality and character was clearly communicated, and his death was disturbing, while also very good. - bacon Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution